bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gifted Cobalt Bee/Teddy Bear (Idea Bear)
Special Thanks to Cobzee19 for Bee abillities WARNING: The Bear is not Finished This bear goes from december 1st to january 31 (2 months) His last quest gives a Toy Bee Egg He gives a total of 20 quests. Quest 1. Rally Red Collect 10,000 pollen from mushroom field Quest 2. Bouncy Blue Collect 20,000 from Blue flower field Quest 3. Mountain Mayhem Collect 30,000 pollen from dandelion field, blue flower field, mushroom field, and sunflower field! Quest 4. Crazy Clover Collect 100,000 pollen from clover field Quest 5. Busy Bees Collect 50,000 from each field besides pumpkin, cactus, pine tree forest, rose, mountain top, stump, pineapple Quest 6. Bamboo Buster Collect 300,000 pollen from Bamboo Field Quest 7. Snack Time Collect 150,000 pollen from stawberry field, bamboo field, pineapple patch, and pumpkin patch Quest 8. Spooky Spiders Collect 600,000 pollen from spider field Defeat 3 spiders Quest 9. Sunny Sunflowers Collect 500,000 pollen from Sunflower Field Feed 15 sunflower seeds to Bees Quest 10. Lucky Ducky Collect 600,000 pollen from clover field Collect 10 Baby Love Tokens Quest 11. Nap Time Collect 25 moon charms Collect 350,000 pollen from Spider field, Strawberry field, bamboo field, pineapple patch, cactus field, and rose field Quest 12. Ant Farmer get a score of 50 in the ant challenge defeat 100 ants use the free ant dispenser 5 times Quest 13. Lovely Ladybugs defeat 25 ladybugs Collect 550,000 pollen from strawberry field, clover field, and mushroom field Quest 14. Brutal Beetles defeat 35 Rhino Beetles Collect 650,000 pollen from bamboo field, clover field, and blue flower field Quest 15. Best Beekeeper Collect 1,000,000 from EVERY Field Quest 16: Quick Quest Collect 500 haste tokens Quest 17: Amazing Abilities collect 10,000 ability tokens Quest 18: Werewolf World Collect 5 million pollen from cactus field and pumpkin patch defeat 10 werewolves Quest 19: Very Vicious Bees Defeat 5 Vicious bees Use 5 stingers Quest 20: Teddy Bear Toys collect 5,000,000 pollen from each field After all Quests Dialogue Wow You scared me! (next textbox) Don't creep up on me like that! (next textbox) What are you doing here while you could be out at the fields! (next textbox) Well this vacation was pretty nice thanks to you. (next textbox) I'll be leaving soon. there is about *time left on timer* time left to be here (next textbox) Well you can leave now I'm getting ready to push this RV back (next textbox) Bye now! I'll tell you bye when I leave! Dont worry, Dialogues for quests are Finished! Toy Bee Stats! Speed: 50 (very hyper bee) Attack: 1 Color: Red Collects 1,400 pollen every 2 seconds Converts 1,000 pollen every 2 seconds Gifted Hive Bonus: +20% Bond from treats description: This bee doesn't know how to work as well, it only thinks about play. This bee likes hanging out with baby bee and puppy bee Abilities: Water Gun: Sprays water over a field growing the flowers by 5 Sugar Rush: When the bee collects a certain amount of goo, (10,000 per level) it has a 50% chance of spawning this. this token makes the bee collect 10x more pollen, and have 10x more speed. this effect lasts for 35 seconds Lego floor: Spawns when attacking something. Summons a lego floor under the enemy which stuns it for 5 seconds. this is a great way to beat a boss but it doesn't work on a Rogue Vicious Bee If this is to easy just tell me and i MIGHT change it I also want to know if I should nerf the Toy Bee Category:Blog posts